poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaos on the warpath
This is how Kaos on the warpath goes in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. at the docks, When the beautiful dock is complete Magnifo (EG): Where are Flain and Mal? Sighs they're missing our dress rehearsal. Alphablock B (EG): Where could they be? Teslo (EG): I don't know. Mesmo (EG): I suppose we can get started without them. Whenever you're ready! DJ-Pon3 Starts the techno music, The guys and girls prepare for a greatest fashion show ever Magnifo (EG): This is only a preview. Mesmo (EG): Hmm. Told you you'd like it. Shuff (EG): It's alright... I guess. I do get to keep it after camp though, right? they continue doing the fashion show dock, Meanwhile, Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree floats ominously, As Scott and Alejandro making water balloons, Then they see Kaos in Gaia Everfree form floating to the docks Scott (Total Drama): I think he looks different. Alejandro: Yes. He looks taller. Magnifo and others still continue doing fashion show Magnifo (EG): This is only a preview. I've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing. suddenly, The Music stops Magnifo (EG): Why did you stop the—? gasps Oh, my goodness! the Campers looks in horror to see this, It was Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: Attention Campers! Josee (Total Drama): It's Gaea Everfree! Rose Rock (EG): He's real! Lightning (Total Drama): We're doomed! Kitty: Kaos?! What are you doing?! Krader (EG): That's Kaos? Am I going crazy, or are his feet not touching the ground? Zaptor (EG): Freaky Deaky! Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: I have an announcement to make! Spoiled Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree. But don't worry, I got this! unleashes it, and summoning the brambles which encase appears and becomes a Giant Brambles destroying the docks Gobba (EG): Oh, come on! We literally just finished building that! Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: I have waited for the day~ To send this greedy wolf away~ Now the magic is my salvation~ Gather close in my protection~ We... will... stand for Everfree~ Brambles traps the Totem Pole Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory~ No need to fear the vultures at the door~ Right here you have me to protect you~ Within these walls of thorns~ For Everfree, forevermore!~ tries to use an axe to chop the Brambles off, But Kaos uses more brambles to stop Kitty Kaos: They have come into our domain~ Here to seal our camp in chains~ But we have held it for generations~ This is just a complication~ We... will... stand for Everfree~ Brambles traps Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon and the other campers Trust in me, this is for your own good~ Don't be afraid, nature is our friend~ All of this beauty that surrounds us~ Every lovely bloom designed to defend~ Blooming Flower appears and attacks it Brambles appear trapping Gazebo Let them come, just let them try!~ I'm not about to say goodbye!~ This camp will be here throughout the ages~ Written into the history pages~ We... will... stand for Everfree!~ the brambles defends the camp Lunk (EG): Oh, why do these kinds of things always happen to us? Magnifo (EG): What are we going to do? Gobba (EG): What we always do! Save the day! All 24 EG Mixels: Agree Zaptor (EG): Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! This is gonna be so much fun! I only wish we had time to make superhero capes! Magnifo (EG): Oh, me, too! Hoogi (EG): sighs Enough about our wardrobe! We've got to stop Kaos from trapping everybody in here! agree, As the campers starts to panic, Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree Unleash Brambles and tilts the totem pole as they about to squash Katie and Sadie, However, Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz Max into Wiztastic Max using a Diamond Shield, Then Gobba, Jawg, Chomly, Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi saves them, and they Maxed up as well, Then a bunnies appears from the hole Flurr (EG): Um, hi. Do you think you can give us a hand— um, er, paw? We could really use a way out. Frosticons and the Flexers max up as well, They continue fighting the Brambles, The Cragsters Max into Cragster Max and uses a giant boulder and throws breaking the Brambles, But the Brambles grow back Cragster Max: Come on! Bunnies dig a hole to make a way out, However, The Brambles appears from hole, Can't make a way out Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: You can't escape! a Green and Yellow explosion appears, Using sprinkles, Maxing into Electroid Max and Glorp Corp Max, Throw Sprinkles causing to destroy the brambles, Cragster Max uses a Picnic table to keep it from closing, However, Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree uses more power causing to destroy the Picnic table, and the brambles closes it, Katie and Sadie ends up getting trapped by the brambles, Just as the Brambles is going to capture Electroid Max and Glorp Corp Max, However, Cragster Max fights off the Brambles, Then Wiztastic Max using a Diamond shield dome, Growing it, Causing the brambles to explode, The Brambles cause them to trap More campers, Then The Spikels Max and the Fang Gang Max ends up getting trapped, Then A Yellow Explosion appears destroying the brambles, freeing them, The Sprinkle container is began to self destruct and the Electroid Max throws it causing it to explode, breaking the brambles, But it keeps growing back Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: evilly You can't defeat the brambles, I'm unstoppable! Cragster Max: This isn't working! His magic is too strong! Inside the caves, Lillipup bites off the brambles making Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Mal free Mal: Nice work, Lillipup. Mal try to push the boulders off, But it's too heavy Mal: Flain, You have to use your power! Flain (EG): I don't think I can lift something that big. Mal: It's our only chance of getting out of here and helping our friends! Flain (EG): Okay. uses a power of flames to burn, pushing the boulders making it open Flain (EG): Breathes Thanks. Mal: Now let's go. Flain and the others run to Camp Everfree, inside the bramble shield of Camp Everfree, the 8 EG Maxes continue to battle Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: Why are you fighting me?! I'm doing this to save our camp! I'm doing this for you! Wiztastic Max: nervously Kaos, let's just think about this for a moment, shall we? I mean, I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful, but I just don't know that I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa. Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: sweetly To the spa...? enraged To the spa?! unleashes and grows into a Giant bramble Form, As the Spikels Max try to stop him, But he uses a bramble to trip and hits 7 EG Maxes, As kitty tries to stop him Kitty: Kaos, this isn't the way! Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: I appreciate your concerns for me, sister. BUT, I GOT THIS!!!! unleashes the power, And the Brambles continue to grow, capturing Kitty Kitty: No, you don't! Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree continue to grow powerful Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan